Бутик в Кантерлоте/Галерея
. 1 = В ожидании письма ---- Pieces of fabric being levitated out of shelf S5E14.png Rarity_walking_while_levitating_fabric_pieces_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_up_S5E14.png A_clock_S5E14.png Rarity_excited_S5E14.png Rarity_about_to_run_off_to_window_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_out_through_the_window_S5E14.png Rarity_worried_expression_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_up_again_S5E14.png Clock_arrow_moves_S5E14.png Rarity_sighs_S5E14.png Rarity_sewing_S5E14.png Rarity_gasp_S5E14.png Rarity_-Was_that_the_Pony_Post-!-_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_away_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_at_Opal_S5E14.png Rarity_-it's_just_you,_Opal-_S5E14.png Opal_playing_with_toy_S5E14.png Opal_walks_away_angrily_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_out_the_window_again_S5E14.png Rarity_-Every_other_day_he's_here_like_clockwork!-_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_out_the_window_-Not_today!-_S5E14.png Zooming_in_at_the_window_S5E14.png Pinkie_pops_out_outside_the_window_S5E14.png Rarity_confused_S5E14.png Pinkie_-What_indeed-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-what_warrants_such_a_welcome!-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-that_welcome_is_warranted_by-_S5E14.png Pinkie_about_to_show_something_S5E14.png Pinkie_shows_a_strawberry_cinnamon_cilantro_cupcake_S5E14.png Pinkie_throws_cupcake_into_her_mouth_S5E14.png Pinkie_eats_the_cupcake_S5E14.png Pinkie_-sounds_just_as_bad_as_it_tastes-_S5E14.png Pinkie_swallows_the_cupcake_S5E14.png Pinkie_with_tongue_out;_has_bad_taste_in_her_mouth_S5E14.png Rarity_given_cupcakes_S5E14.png Rarity_-After_that_visually_descriptive-_S5E14.png Rarity_passes_on_the_cupcakes_S5E14.png Pinkie_sees_under_the_plate_S5E14.png Pinkie_spins_the_plate_S5E14.png Pinkie_shows_the_letter_under_the_plate_S5E14.png Pinkie_holds_letter_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_letter_on_Pinkie's_hoof_S5E14.png Rarity_about_to_try_and_grab_the_letter_S5E14.png Rarity_fails_to_grab_letter_S5E14.png Pinkie_-he_was_feeling_kinda_queasy-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-since_I_was_heading_over_anyway-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-I_figured_I_could_do_it_for_him!-_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_at_the_letter_S5E14.png Rarity_grabs_the_letter_S5E14.png Rarity_tores_up_letter_S5E14.png Rarity_reads_the_letter_S5E14.png Pinkie_with_another_cupcake_on_her_hoof_S5E14.png Pinkie_eating_another_cupcake_S5E14.png Rarity_happy_S5E14.png A_mouthful_Pinkie_-What's_it_say--_S5E14.png A_happy_Rarity_-I_got_it!-_S5E14.png Both_Rarity_and_Pinkie_happy_S5E14.png Pinkie_asks_Rarity_what_she_got_S5E14.png Rarity_-holding_out_for_the_perfect_location-_S5E14.png Rarity_-it_finally_became_available!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-of_opening_a_boutique_in...-_S5E14.png Rarity_-...Canterlot!-_S5E14.png Pinkie_excited_S5E14.png Pinkie_-I_think_I'm_gonna_lose_my_cupcakes!-_S5E14.png Pinkie_feeling_like_she's_going_to_vomit_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_Pinkie_run_off_S5E14.png Rarity_smiling_big_S5E14.png |-| 2 = В Кантерлотской Карусели / Встреча с Сасси Сэдлз ---- Friendship Express arrives at Canterlot S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_come_out_of_the_train_S5E14.png Twilight_-to_open_this_second_boutique!-_S5E14.png Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Main_cast_inside_the_Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Fluttershy_compliments_the_boutique_S5E14.png Applejack_compliments_Rarity's_hardwork_while_Fluttershy_nods_her_head_S5E14.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_hear_Pinkie_S5E14.png Pinkie_-Those_hooves_don't_look_nubby-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-They_look_scrubbied-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-and_buffied-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-and_pedied!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-'nubby_scrubby_buffy_pony_pedi-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_actually_have_been_working_very_hard!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-the_help_of_my_new_manager-_S5E14.png Rarity_pointing_to_the_boutique_entance_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_enter_the_boutique_S5E14.png Sassy_with_clipboard_S5E14.png Sassy_surprised_S5E14.png Sassy_-Bust_my_buttons!-_S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_greet_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_needed_a_manager_for_Canterlot_Carousel-_S5E14.png Rarity_-when_Sassy_showed_me_her_resumй-_S5E14.png Rarity_-she_worked_in_all_of_the_finest_boutiques_in_Canterlot-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_hired_her_right_on_the_spot!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-I_then_laid_out_this_plan-_S5E14.png Sassy_-in_the_fashion_biz-_S5E14.png Sassy_-for_Canterlot_Carousel-_S5E14.png Main_cast_listening_to_Sassy_S5E14.png Sassy_-will_never,_ever,_ever_close!-_S5E14.png Twilight_praises_Sassy's_attention_to_detail_S5E14.png A_pin_on_Sassy's_first_piece_of_the_-pattern-_S5E14.png Sassy's_first_piece_of_pattern_-Beautify_the_Boutique!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-But_next_was_the_very_crucial_pattern_piece-_S5E14.png Piece_of_pattern_-Marketing_to_the_Mares!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-everypony_here_loves_royalty!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-revolves_around_the_royal_element_of_Canterlot!-_S5E14.png Sassy_looks_at_Twilight_up_close_S5E14.png Rarity_points_at_Twilight_S5E14.png Rarity_-is_inspired_by_the_window-_S5E14.png Rarity_-commemorating_your_coronation!-_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Sassy_reveal_new_dress_S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_see_the_new_dress;_Pinkie_looks_at_something_else_S5E14.png Pinkie_runs_off_while_others_listen_to_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_brings_up_-Rarity's_Rules_of_TLC-_S5E14.png Pinkie_-TLC_stands_for_Tasty_Liquorice_Candy!-_S5E14.png Pinkie_falls_down_S5E14.png Pinkie_with_dress_part_on_her_mane_S5E14.png Dress_being_levitated_from_Pinkie's_mane_S5E14.png Pinkie_smiling_S5E14.png Rarity_-And_while_I_do_agree_that_this_dress_has_potential-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I've_not_had_enough_time-_S5E14.png Rarity_-to_give_it_enough_love-_S5E14.png Mannequin_with_dress_being_put_back_to_where_they_came_from_S5E14.png Door_closed_S5E14.png Rarity_-and_are_ready_to_be_presented!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-wish_to_own_that_gown_for_themselves-_S5E14.png Sassy_-I_call_this_piece_of_the_pattern-_S5E14.png Piece_of_pattern_-Celebrity_status!-_S5E14.png Twilight_hears_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_-you_might_possibly_wear_this_tonight-_S5E14.png Sassy_smiles_S5E14.png Twilight_-help_your_boutique_in_any_way-_S5E14.png Twilight_levitates_a_pin_S5E14.png Pin_sticked_onto_the_piece_of_pattern_S5E14.png Sassy_puts_mannequin_back_behind_the_curtains_S5E14.png Rarity_talks_about_her_dream_S5E14.png Rarity_-Somepony_pinch_me!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-to_that_very_boutique!-_S5E14.png Rarity_about_to_say_something_S5E14.png Sassy_welcomes_the_ponies_S5E14.png Crowd_cheering_S5E14.png Rarity_worried_S5E14.png |-| 3 = Презентация платьев ---- Sassy welcomes ponies to the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Rarity_looking_S5E14.png AJ_-That_Sassy_totally_stepped_on_your_hooves,_Rarity-_S5E14.png Pinkie_pops_out_into_the_frame_S5E14.png Pinkie_looking_at_Rarity's_hoof_S5E14.png Pinkie_relieved_S5E14.png Pinkie's_head_upside_down_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_don't_think_she_meant_to-_S5E14.png Main_cast_hears_Sassy_S5E14.png Sassy_asks_Rarity_if_she's_ready_to_reveal_the_collection_S5E14.png AJ_-Is_she_sure_she_doesn't_wanna_do_it_herself--_S5E14.png Rainbow_snorts_angrily_S5E14.png Rainbow_-Yeah-_S5E14.png Rarity_replies_yes_S5E14.png Rarity_asks_Fluttershy_to_get_Twilight_ready_S5E14.png Fluttershy_-Oh,_certainly-_S5E14.png Rarity_smiles_gleeful_S5E14.png Crowd_talking_S5E14.png Crowd_hears_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_introduces_herself_to_the_crowd_S5E14.png Crowd_of_ponies_listening_to_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_-to_see_my_newest_collection-_S5E14.png Rarity_unveils_her_newest_collection_S5E14.png Crowd_seeing_Rarity's_newest_collection_S5E14.png Sassy_using_magic_S5E14.png Mannequins_being_levitated_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_mannequins_being_levitated_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_where_the_mannequins_are_being_levitated_to_S5E14.png Mannequins_being_levitated_around_crowd_S5E14.png Rarity_a_bit_annoyed_S5E14.png Rarity_walks_down_the_stairs_S5E14.png Rarity_meets_Fashion_Plate_S5E14.png Rarity_meeting_Fashion_Plate_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-saying_she's_found_the_latest_and_greatest_in_fashion-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-we_hightail_without_fail!-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_asks_Rarity_about_her_latest_collection_S5E14.png Rarity_tells_Fashion_Plate_of_the_collection's_name_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Royally_radiant!-_S5E14.png Rarity_telling_what's_her_favorite_part_in_being_a_designer_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_using_magic_S5E14.png Rarity_notices_Canterlot_backdrop_being_levitated_down_S5E14.png Mannequin_being_levitated_to_the_stage_S5E14.png Rarity_presents_a_dress_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Simply_genius!-_S5E14.png Camera_flash_S5E14.png Sassy_smiling_S5E14.png Rarity_introduces_-Water_Filly-_dress_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Oh,_the_whimsy!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-Watching_Celestia_raise_the_sun_each_morning-_S5E14.png Rarity_notices_shining_light_S5E14.png The_dress_-Tripping_the_Light-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Fantastic!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-guided_me_to_sleep-_S5E14.png Rarity_introduces_the_dress_-Over_the_Moon-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-I_certainly_am!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_have_something_very_special-_S5E14.png Rarity_-created_in_honor_of_Princess_Twilight-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_happily_anticipating_the_new_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_introduces_-Reign_in_Stein-_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Because_the_dress_is_inspired_by_the-_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Fashion_Plate_in_unison_S5E14.png Rarity_-Yes!-_S5E14.png Sassy_claims_dress_name_is_difficult_to_explain_S5E14.png Sassy_-Especially_for_the_signature_piece_of_a_collection-_S5E14.png Rarity_-But_I_rather_like_the-_S5E14.png Sassy_interrupts_Rarity_S5E14.png Two_ponies_taking_pictures_S5E14.png Sassy_announcing_the_big_finale_of_the_presentation_S5E14.png Sassy_introduces_-The_Princess_Dress-_S5E14.png Twilight_wearing_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_in_awe_of_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_-Success!-_S5E14.png Twilight_waving_at_crowd_S5E14.png Rarity_smiling_while_looking_at_crowd_S5E14.png Twilight_walking_down_stairs_S5E14.png Crowd_watching_Twilight_S5E14.png Rarity_hears_Sassy_S5E14.png Sassy_-you_can_all_place_your_orders_for-_S5E14.png Sassy_points_at_Twilight_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_congratulates_Rarity_S5E14.png Fashion_Plate_walking_away;_Rarity_feeling_a_bit_worried_S5E14.png Sassy_receiving_orders_from_customers_S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_cheer_for_Rarity_S5E14.png Twilight_comes_into_the_frame_S5E14.png Twilight_-Rarity's_Royal_Regalia_is_amazing!-_S5E14.png Twilight_-everypony_seemed_to_love_the_Princess_Dress!-_S5E14.png Rarity_eye_roll_S5E14.png Rarity_hears_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Sassy_showing_the_orders_for_the_Princess_Dress_gown_to_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_-One_hundred_orders-!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-the_next_piece_is-_S5E14.png Sassy's_next_piece_of_pattern_-The_Success_of_the_Signature_Dress-_S5E14.png Sassy_-so_I_do_not_see_the_problem!-_S5E14.png Rarity_not_happy_about_this_S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_a_bit_worried_S5E14.png Pinkie_pops_out_and_presents_a_cupcake_S5E14.png Rarity's_friends_walk_away_S5E14.png Rarity_getting_serious_S5E14.png Rarity_-First_of_all,_Sassy_Saddles-_S5E14.png Rarity_-getting_to_name_the_final_gown_from_my_collection-_S5E14.png Sassy_-and_quite_unappealing-_S5E14.png Rarity_points_at_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Sassy_states_her_goal_S5E14.png Sassy_-why_I_took_all_those_orders_for_the_Princess_Dress-_S5E14.png Rarity_-for_one_hundred_dresses_in_one_day-_S5E14.png Sassy_-we_should..._cancel_these_orders-!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-n-no,_Sassy-_S5E14.png Rarity_-to_provide_each_and_every_pony-_S5E14.png Rarity_-full_of_TLC-_S5E14.png Sassy_hugs_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_grinning_S5E14.png Rarity_feeling_worried_S5E14.png |-| 4 = Работа над платьями/ Правила Рарити ---- Main 5 and Spike waving goodbye to Rarity S5E14.png Rarity_waving_at_her_friends_S5E14.png Rarity_looks_behind_S5E14.png Rarity_-These_orders_are_my_responsibility-_S5E14.png Rarity_in_her_working_room_S5E14.png Rarity_-in_keeping_with_my-_S5E14.png Rarity_levitating_some_pieces_of_fabric_S5E14.png Cutting_through_fabric_transition_S5E14.png Rarity_working_on_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_sewing_while_singing_S5E14.png Fabric_being_levitated_S5E14.png Rarity_putting_on_the_mannequin_a_piece_of_the_Dress_S5E14.png Sewing_with_needles_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_while_sewing_dress_S5E14.png Crowd_outside_the_Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Ponies_watching_from_outside_the_window_S5E14.png Pony_in_glee_S5E14.png Pony_sees_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_standing_besides_the_mannequin_S5E14.png Rarity_standing_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_pony_happy_with_her_dress_S5E14.png Pony_spins_around_with_her_new_dress_S5E14.png Parasol_spinning_S5E14.png Pony_wears_a_Princess_Dress_and_holds_a_parasol_S5E14.png Stallion_kisses_the_pony's_hoof_S5E14.png Other_stallions_showing_their_gifts_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_-soar-_S5E14.png Rarity_sees_Sassy_at_her_door_S5E14.png Sassy_sees_two_ponies_enter_the_boutique_S5E14.png Rarity_being_given_tools_and_materials_S5E14.png Sassy_gestures_Rarity_to_get_to_work_S5E14.png Rarity_smiles_and_is_getting_back_to_work_S5E14.png Sassy_levitates_mannequins_away_S5E14.png Sassy_brings_in_mannequin_with_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_feeling_unhappy_S5E14.png Rarity's_world_loses_some_color_S5E14.png Rows_and_rows_of_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Ponies_in_Canterlot_all_wearing_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Sea_Swirl_wearing_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_shrieking_in_the_Canterlot_Carousel_window_S5E14.png Rarity_lying_defeated_S5E14.png Rarity_notices_shimmering_gem_lights_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_up_at_the_gem_lights_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_at_bowls_of_gemstones_S5E14.png Gems_shining_on_a_Princess_Dress_behind_Rarity_S5E14.png Princess_Dress_shines_with_multicolored_light_S5E14.png Rarity_feeling_inspired_again_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_at_gem_bowls_again_S5E14.png Overhead_shot_of_bowls_of_gemstones_S5E14.png Rarity_tosses_gemstones_into_the_air_S5E14.png Rarity_stitches_gems_into_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_levitates_dress_pieces_onto_a_mannequin_S5E14.png Rarity_assembling_a_special_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Scene_transition_of_raining_gemstones_S5E14.png Unique_Princess_Dress_surrounded_by_identical_ones_S5E14.png Rarity_takes_mannequin_by_the_hooves_S5E14.png Rarity_spinning_around_the_room_S5E14.png Mannequin_spinning_around_the_room_S5E14.png Princess_Dress_gemstones_gleaming_bright_S5E14.png Rarity_dancing_with_a_mannequin_S5E14.png |-| 5 = Изменения Платья Принцессы / Правила Рарити (реприза) ---- Bell on Canterlot Carousel front door rings S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_enters_Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Rarity_-is_that_the_customer-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_looks_at_Fashionable_Pony_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_looking_at_pocketwatch_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-I'll_take_care_of_her-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-you_keep_working-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I'd_love_to_see_her_reaction-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-paisley_and_poplin,_Rarity!-_S5E14.png Rarity's_messy_inbox_and_outbox_of_orders_S5E14.png Sassy_-you_want_to_take_a_break_NOW--_S5E14.png Sassy_crosses_in_front_of_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_made_some_really_lovely_changes-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-you_did_what-!-_S5E14.png Sassy_-supposed_to_be_exactly_the_same!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-these_gems_just_spoke_to_me-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-fine,_go_see_her_reaction-_S5E14.png Rarity_excited_to_see_Fashionable_Pony's_reaction_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_looking_at_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Rarity_welcomes_Fashionable_Pony_to_Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_am_so_pleased_to_present-_S5E14.png Rarity_presents_Fashionable_Pony's_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_excited_to_have_her_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_-I've_been_simply_desperate-_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_holding_her_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_looking_at_her_Princess_Dress_closely_S5E14.png Close-up_of_Princess_Dress_gemstones_S5E14.png Rarity_-well,_as_an_artiste-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_did_take_the_liberty-_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_critical_of_her_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_raises_her_brow_at_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_laughing_nervously_S5E14.png Rarity_-aren't_they_lovely--_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_-they're..._fine-_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_-they're_not_what_I_ordered-_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_close-up_-are_they--_S5E14.png Rarity_tongue-tied_S5E14.png Rarity_-no,_they're_not-_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_being_overcritical_S5E14.png Fashionable_Pony_levitating_Princess_Twilight_splash_page_S5E14.png Rarity_disappointed_-yes,_of_course-_S5E14.png Rarity_shuffles_back_to_the_sewing_room_S5E14.png Rarity_shuffles_past_Sassy_Saddles_in_shame_S5E14.png Rarity_throwing_away_the_unique_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_places_order_after_order_S5E14.png Rarity_assembling_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_levitates_a_completed_Princess_Dress_awa_S5E14.png Diamond_Mint_wearing_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Upper_Crust_steps_under_a_changing_curtain_S5E14.png Curtain_closes_over_Upper_Crust_S5E14.png Upper_Crust_wearing_a_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Canterlot_ponies_all_wearing_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Rarity's_heartbroken_singing_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_while_in_tears_S5E14.png Rarity_closing_the_sewing_room_door_S5E14.png Canterlot_Carousel_sewing_room_door_zoom_out_S5E14.png |-| 6 = Успешная, но несчастная ---- Rarity hard at work sewing S5E14.png Rarity_sewing_irritably_S5E14.png Rack_of_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Another_Princess_Dress_levitated_onto_the_rack_S5E14.png Rarity_completes_another_Princess_Dress_order_S5E14.png Stack_of_Princess_Dress_orders_in_outbox_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-you_made_two_hundred_Princess_Dresses!-_S5E14.png Rarity_deadpan_-isn't_it_spectacular--_S5E14.png Sassy_-I_have_a_special_surprise_for_you-_S5E14.png Sassy_levitating_new_issue_of_Cosmare_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-just_hit_the_stands!-_S5E14.png Rarity_on_the_front_cover_of_Cosmare_S5E14.png Sassy_-in_the_hour_since_the_magazine's_come_out-_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_depressed_S5E14.png Sassy_levitating_another_hundred_orders_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Sassy_looking_at_empty_inbox_S5E14.png Sassy_drops_one_hundred_new_orders_in_the_inbox_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_utterly_exhausted_S5E14.png One_hundred_new_Princess_Dress_orders_to_fill_S5E14.png Rarity_-I'm_the_Cosmare_cover_pony-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_have_the_most_successful_shop_in_Canterlot-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I've_gotten_everything_I_ever_wanted-_S5E14.png Rarity_utterly_dejected_S5E14.png Rarity_admits_that_she's_miserable_S5E14.png Sassy_-how_could_you_possibly_be_miserable--_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-my_pattern_is_perfect!-_S5E14.png Sassy's_plan_step_-Cosmare_Cover_Pony-_S5E14.png Sassy_sticks_a_pin_in_-Cosmare_Cover_Pony-_step_S5E14.png Sassy's_plan_step_-Princess_Dress_of_Success-_S5E14.png Sassy_sticks_a_pin_in_-Princess_Dress_of_Success-_step_S5E14.png Rarity_doesn't_want_to_make_more_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Sassy's_plan_step_-Assemble_the_Assembly_Line-_S5E14.png Sassy_-you'll_never_have_to_sew_again!-_S5E14.png Rarity_concerned_by_Sassy's_plan_S5E14.png Rarity_worried_-no!-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_ecstatic_-yes!-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_happy_beyond_belief_S5E14.png Rarity_worriedly_listening_to_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Sassy_-Sassy_Saddles'_boutique_succeeds!-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_hears_Rarity's_outburst_S5E14.png Rarity_-this_is_not_your_boutique!-_S5E14.png Rarity_takes_Princess_Dresses_away_from_Sassy_S5E14.png Rarity_tosses_Princess_Dresses_onto_the_floor_S5E14.png Rarity_angrily_tells_Sassy_to_make_flyers_S5E14.png Rarity_snapping_at_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Rarity_-I'm_closing_Canterlot_Carousel!-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_pleading_with_Rarity_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-I've_worked_too_hard-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_about_to_panic_S5E14.png Sassy_wailing_-another_failed_boutique!-_S5E14.png Rarity_slams_the_door_on_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png |-| 7 = Закрытие бизнеса ' ---- Rarity removing Princess Dresses from the racks S5E14.png Rarity_removing_all_of_the_Princess_Dresses_S5E14.png Rarity_taking_all_the_Princess_Dresses_away_S5E14.png Rarity_levitates_her_other_dresses_out_of_storage_S5E14.png Rarity's_other_dresses_are_hung_up_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_looking_at_empty_wire_hanger_S5E14.png Sassy_surprised_by_Rarity's_other_dresses_S5E14.png Sassy_looking_scornfully_at_Rarity_S5E14.png Rarity_hangs_up_the_last_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_-don't_you_look_lovely--_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_satisfied_again_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_up_at_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_looking_ashamed_S5E14.png Rarity_-isn't_rushing_to_open_the_door_this_time-_S5E14.png Rarity_opens_Canterlot_Carousel's_front_door_S5E14.png Rarity_welcomes_ponies_to_going-out-of-business_sale_S5E14.png Canterlot_ponies_racing_into_the_boutique_S5E14.png Canterlot_ponies_browsing_the_boutique_S5E14.png Rarity_surprised_by_the_turnout_S5E14.png Rarity_pleased_by_the_reception_S5E14.png Nasal_Pony_asks_about_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_-oh,_no,_I'm_sorry-_S5E14.png Rarity_-the_Princess_Dress_has_been_discontinued-_S5E14.png Rarity_-plenty_of_other_lovely_dresses-_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_looking_at_Over_the_Moon_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_levitating_Over_the_Moon_dress_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_levitating_Over_the_Moon_dress_S5E14.png Bright_Pony_looking_at_Tripping_the_Light_dress_S5E14.png Bright_Pony_-just_looking_at_it_brightens_my_day!-_S5E14.png Rarity_-you'll_feel_even_brighter-_S5E14.png Bright_Pony_goes_to_try_Tripping_the_Light_on_S5E14.png Architecture_Pony_asks_about_In-spire-ation_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_looking_for_In-spire-ation_dress_S5E14.png Rarity_presents_In-spire-ation_to_Architecture_Pony_S5E14.png Architecture_Pony_trots_away_with_In-spire-ation_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_modeling_Over_the_Moon_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_feels_like_a_princess_S5E14.png Bright_Pony_jumps_into_the_frame_S5E14.png Bright_Pony_feels_like_a_princess_too_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_watching_the_ponies_closely_S5E14.png Posh_Pony_-this_gown_is_quite_beautiful-_S5E14.png Posh_Pony_-it_totally_clashes_with_my_complexion-_S5E14.png Rarity_deep_in_thought_S5E14.png Rarity_brings_out_Fountain_of_Truth_dress_S5E14.png The_Fountain_of_Truth_dress_close-up_S5E14.png Posh_Pony_-exactly_what_I've_been_dreaming_of!-_S5E14.png Rarity_putting_Fountain_of_Truth_dress_away_S5E14.png Rarity_-the_gown_shall_be_yours-_S5E14.png Posh_Pony_walks_away_happy_S5E14.png Rarity_-how_can_I_have_forgotten--_S5E14.png Rarity_-this_is_what_I've_been_dreaming_about!-_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_Rules_of_Rarity_second_reprise_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_looking_at_herself_in_the_mirror_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_-that_special_gown_that_she_just_adores-_S5E14.png Nerdy_Delegate_feeling_out_of_place_S5E14.png Rarity_helping_Nerdy_Delegate_S5E14.png Rarity_levitates_Nerdy_Delegate_behind_a_curtain_S5E14.png Rarity_levitates_Nerdy_Delegate_back_out_S5E14.png Nerdy_Delegate_wearing_a_fancy_dress_S5E14.png Nerdy_Delegate_smiling_and_shining_bright_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_her_heart_out_S5E14.png Rarity_singing_in_a_full_boutique_S5E14.png |-| 8 = 'Грандиозное переоткрытие ---- Rarity -attention, everypony!- S5E14.png Rarity_-Canterlot_Carousel_will_NOT_be_closing!-_S5E14.png Ponies_happy_that_Canterlot_Carousel_is_staying_open_S5E14.png Goth_Pony_-this_stuff's_still_on_sale,_right--_S5E14.png Rarity_-yes,_of_course-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_apologizes_to_Rarity_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_feeling_remorseful_S5E14.png Rarity_-so_did_the_Princess_Dress-_S5E14.png Rarity_-each_dress_lost_its_time,_love,_and_couture-_S5E14.png Rarity_-terrible,_lackluster,_and_common-_S5E14.png Sassy_-I_finally_understand_the_Rules_of_Rarity-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_about_to_leave_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_walking_away_in_shame_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_beg_your_pardon--_S5E14.png Rarity_-only_to_be_applied_at_Canterlot_Carousel-_S5E14.png Rarity_walking_up_to_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Rarity_-you_must_continue_to_manage_the_boutique-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_confused_-Ponyville--_S5E14.png Rarity_discusses_her_plans_with_Sassy_Saddles_S5E14.png Rarity_-Ponyville_was_always_going_to_be-_S5E14.png Rarity_-my_home_base-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-bobbins_and_bodkins,_Rarity!-_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_shaking_and_thanking_Rarity_S5E14.png Sassy_promising_and_Rarity_dizzy_S5E14.png Sassy_Saddles_-run_everything_following_your_rules-_S5E14.png Rarity_-I_would_expect_nothing_less-_S5E14.png Rarity_hugging_Sassy_Saddles_again_S5E14.png Incidental_Pony_levitating_a_sale_flyer_S5E14.png Incidental_Pony_enters_Canterlot_Carousel_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Sassy_looking_at_Incidental_Pony_S5E14.png Incidental_Pony_asks_about_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Sassy_Saddles_-no!-_S5E14.png Rarity_and_Sassy_Saddles_laughing_together_S5E14.png Incidental_Pony_confused_S5E14.png Incidental_Pony_shrugs_her_shoulders_S5E14.png Canterlot_Carousel_final_episode_shot_S5E14.png |-| Реклама = Реклама ---- Canterlot Boutique Facebook promotional image.png en: Canterlot Boutique/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона